A known image recording apparatus comprises a conveying device configured to convey a medium, e.g., a sheet of paper. The conveying device conveys a medium from a feed unit along a conveying path and a medium from a reversing unit along another conveying path. The conveying device includes a flap disposed at a junction between the two conveying paths and configured to pivot to guide a medium selectively to one of the conveying paths.
Another known conveying device comprises a cover pivotally or detachably attached to the conveying device. The cover includes a guide portion configured to define a conveying path. The cover, when pivoted or detached, facilitates removal of a medium jammed in the conveying path.